Light Is Faster Than Sound
by mickEmousina
Summary: Take two on my story because I was stupid and left my author's note up. Mighty ducks go to college. Dramady with JP and other ducks with OC's, but I suck at romance.


Discalimer- I own them, I swear I do! Ok so i don't. Disney does and all I own is my cat, Fred, who will even be makin an appearance in this tory as well as some original characters of mine.

A/N- Sorry it took so long to get this up and running. I had the first chapter typed up but my genius of a sister deleted it. So here's the 1st chapter of Light is Faster Than Sound (title is a Janis Joplin song)

"I give to you, the class of 2000!" The Dean announced and the Ducks along with the rest of their class cheered and threw their caps as they had just graduated high school.

"It's all over, guys!" CHarlie announced to everyone.

"Really?" replied Averman, "and here I was thinking this was just a party with a new fashion statement. The ducks laughed being as now Averman had a more sarcastic sense of humor than a corny one, though his old jokes peeked in every now and then.

"So," Guy said, "To the party?"

"To the party!" Everyone replied happily.

A couple of hourse later the party was going full force. The hall the team rented out was packed, with the entire class and even some strangers there. Adam was thoroughly drunk off of some beer that someone snuck in and was now dancing to 80's music on the table.  
"And this, ladies and gentlemen," Commented Goldberg, "Is why people think Adam is gay."

"And here I was thinking it was his impeccable dress sense." Julie said.

"You would know, you dated him." Fulton laughed.

"I plead temporary insanity. It was only a month, and I was on the rebound." Julie defended herself.

"Babe, Scooter wasn't that great either." Portman commented.

"Yeah, I know. I don't have great luck with men, do I?" Everyone agreed. Everyone else except for Portman was also thinking of a certain tension between him and Julie. Fulton and Connie had a bet going on when they were gonna hook up. The moment was broken by Adam belting out his rendition of Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a... hockey stick with extra tape. He's... I like punch..." Everyone was laughing at him. Charlie came over to where Julie, Portman, Fulton, Goldberg, and Dwayne were sitting.

"Don't worry guys, Russ is getting it ALL on tape." Charlie whispered smugly.

"Ah, sweet blackmail on the cake-eater." Jesse said from behind Charlie.

"Why do you guys keep commenting on Banksie eating cake? You'd think he'd be as big as a barn, but he's so scrawny." Everyone rolled their eyes and shrugged it off.

"You guys know where Connie is? I need to make sure it's cool for me to stay with her tonight." Julie asked.

"She's... indisposed at the time, Catlady. She'll probably be back in a few minutes." Luis said coming over.

"Wow, I thought you would be indisposed at the time as well. What happened?" Averman commented.

"Chick had a boyfriend. He was large... and intimidating. Besides, I need to spread the latin love to all of the fine ladies here tonight." Luis responded, "So, Catlady..."

"Not if you don't want to risk castration." She responded cooly.

"Ooookay... I'm off then." Looking around, everyone was being very social, Connie and Guy were back and dancing so the rest of the ducks decided to join them. The Ducks were going crazy dancing and such when Russ stepped onto a table( A/N-I kinda stole some of this speech from my friend Zach)

"Cut the music man! Ladies and Gentlemen... and Spazway... Guys! YO! Portman! Put her down! PUT HER DOWN!" Portman had Julie slung over his shoulder fireman style and was jumping up and down. He reluctantly lowered the petite goalie to the floor. "Alright! Graduation is kind of like a funeral. No matter how awful the person was or even if you barely knew them- you tried to findSOMETHING good to say- call it karma, call it making yourself feel better because people will be doing the same thing at your funeral. That being said- high school sucked. It was hard and people got on our nerves. Our hormones were out of whack. But you know, no matter what, we'll still have the memories and have friendships that'll last a lifetime. So kids, our high school career has come to an end. Sad, I know. But we have a new frontier ahead of us. It's called College- a place of learning and growth, as well as chicks and parties. To some of us Ducks, DePaul is where you shall reside for the next four years, the second best school ever- Sorry Kenny, Averman, Jesse. To the rest, minus Luis the best school there is- Penn State! So, I'd like to make a toast, to the Ducks!"

"The Ducks!" Everyone replied. Russ hopped down from the table to his teammates.

"Wow Russ," Kenny said, "I think that was the most sentimental thing you ever said."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't get used to it." Russ smirked.

"Luis," Connie asked, "Why aren't you going to college? Didn't you get a scholarship to DePaul?"

"Well, I was gonna save the news for the end of the party, but surprise! Guess who is the newest player of the Jersey Devils?" Luis smiled at his news. Everyone broke out in cheers and congratulations.

"The Devils, man?" Portman asked, "That's awesome! Tonight we shall special homage to the Devils and New Jersey."

"Lemme guess? Beer Pong?" Luis asked.

"Damn straight." Portman replied. (A/N- That may have been offensive to New Jersey, but I'm from there, so it's ok. And personally I think Beer Pong was invented here... It would make sense)

Another hour or so later nearly everyone was toasted, expt for Julie and Dwayne who didn't drink, and Portman and Fulton who just knew how to hold their liquor.

"Y'all are weak!" Fulton said laughing as he beat out Charlie in a round of Beer Pong.

"Well, sooooooorrrrryyyy if we don't have your alcomaholic attention span." Goldberg replied making everyone laugh. Jesse decided to fight for Fulton's tilte as Beer Pong King. In all of the hubub(a/n-sorry I love that word) Portman noticed Julie leaving through the back door. Of course, he followed her.

Outside the night was cloudless and you can see all of the stars. Julie was sitting on a bench not far from the door, but far enough that it was quiet.

"Hey there catlady. Why did you leave?" Portman asked sitting down.

"It was getting a bit loud, I was getting a headache. And besides, it gets a bit redundant to watch everyone lose to Fulton at any drinking game." Julie sighed

"That's because I wasn't playing, then it'd be interesting." Portman showed a small smile on his face.

"Well, personally I find drinking in large quantities stupid." Julie stated.

"I respect that, but why? Portman inquired, curious.

"I got drunk once in my life, last year after Junior Prom. I had the worst hangover of my life. I vowed never to get that drunk again."

"Good reason." Portman replied. They sat in silence for a while.

"Why do you drink?" Julie asked.

"Well, I don't drink a lot, contrary to popular belief. My older brother was a bit of a drunk, and when I was younger I wanted to be just like him. I don't know why. Old habits die hard I guess."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was an only child but I tried to be the best my parents had to offer. You see my mother was a genius, but she was very... feminine. I couldn't even wear jeans when I was younger because she said they lookied sloppy.I swear she had OCD. My dad was a big hockey fan, so he got me into it. My mother was always yelling at him saying that I was a girl and girls don't play hockey. He started to believe them, and I wanted so badly to prove them wrong. I've been defiant ever since."

"I never knew that about you."

"Well I guess there's a lot about each other we don't know."

"Well, it's never too late to start."

Julie laughed, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Um... favorite ice-cream flavor?"

"Easy, cookies and cream. you?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip."

"You're so cliche Portman. Why don't you like your first name?"

"Well, it'snot like I hate it but... it was my dad's name. He wasn't the greatest guy to live with. He used to be in the army and had tht... um... traumatic stress thing..."

"Post traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Yeah, that. Well sometime he'd just have these outbursts where he'd get so mad and no one could talk to him. After a while in my town the name Dean meant angry person, well not the whole town, but I thought of it that way. I didn't want to become my father, so I never used his name."

"I see." Julie said after a moment of silence, "Wow, this is very educational."

"I know. We both have somewhat srewed families."

"Yeah, I think your dad and my dad should hang out sometime."

"Oh that would be interesting."

"So tell me something else I don't know about you."

Portman smiled a bit, "Um, I used to have the biggest crush on you." Julie sat there in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"I know, it's true. I had a thing for the goalie." Now it was Julie's turn to smile.

"That funny cuz well, I used to have the biggest crush on you as well."

"Just couldn't resist my charm, huh?"

"Opposites attract." Julie sat closer to him.

"Well, I have a confession to make." He inched closer.

"Really, what's that?" As did she.

"What I just said, I lied." a few more inches.

"Really?" another inch or so.

"I never stopped liking you." Their faces were inches apart.

"Same here." And with that, they kissed. It was passionate and sweet at the same time. It wasn't awkward in any way (a/n- that must be nice...). When they broke apart for air. Portman had only one thing to say.

"Well, I guess we're in for an intersting couple of years now aren't we, kitten?"

"Kitten?" Julie asked. Dean shrugged and smiled, "I kinda like it." And they kissed again.

Indeed they were in for an interesting couple of years.


End file.
